Soulmate Search
by Eternal Love Song
Summary: Loki and Amora decide to search for each others soulmarks. [female Loki]


"You're not suppose to show off your soul marks," Loki said quietly, her cheeks burning with a fierce blush as she wrapped her arms around her legs. She was sitting on her bed with her back against the wall, staring over the edge at the floor. Amora was sitting crossed legged beside her and Loki could feel her friend's hard stare.

"Oh come on," Amora said. "How will you even know if you have a soul mark unless you check?"

"I have checked!" Loki insisted, refusing to look at Amora. She checked herself frequently for the appearance of her soul mark, ever since Thor confided that he'd gotten his. Thor was older, but that didn't make her any less frantic in her searching.

"You can't see everywhere," Amora said. "You need another pair of eyes. And who else are you gonna ask, Thor?"

Loki pressed her lips together in embarrassment and frustration before turning to face her friend. "Have you found your soul mark?"

"Would you like to check?" Amora asked with a wicked grin. Loki flushed more, but she didn't look away this time. Amora leaned back, putting her weight on one arm as she used her other to unbutton the top two buttons of her shirt.

Loki huffed at this display and pushed her friend over. "Don't be so shameless," She said. "This isn't a seduction!"

Amora laughed as she picked herself up. "You were just so stiff and embarrassed about all this this soulmate stuff, I couldn't help it."

"Whatever," Loki grumbled. Loki relaxed out of the tight ball she'd folded herself into. "You can't tell anyone if you find anything."

"I promise, Loki, I won't tell a soul."

"Living or dead."

Amora rolled her eyes. "Not a soul living or dead, oh my god! Like I go around skulking in graveyards and talking to ghost."

Loki rolled her own eyes as she pulled off her shirt. "You're a gossip, Amora."

"I promised already!" She insisted. "Now turn around and I'll check your back."

Loki sighed as she turned her back to Amora and the girl shuffled over to place her hands on Loki's shoulder. Loki jumped slightly when Amora snapped her bra, but she didn't say anything. Amora hands smoothed over back.

"You have really nice skin, Loki."

"I know," Loki replied confidently despite being flattered by the compliment. Amora had always been the most beautiful girl that Loki knew. Her looks were largely regarded as the best part about her, though Loki knew there was more to her. Her friend rarely gave out physical compliments.

"Alright, take off your pants," Amora said.

"Take off your shirt," Loki counter commanded, looking over shoulder.

Amora obliged without argument or embarrassment, unbuttoning her shirt and unhooking her bra and tossing them onto the floor. Amora leaned back slightly on her hands and looked at Loki expectantly. Loki rolled her eyes as she faced her. "Show me your back."

"Don't you want to explore my front?" She asked.

"You can do that yourself."

"I can't see myself as well as you can."

Loki sighed and leaned forward. "Lean your head back." Amora obeyed. Loki searched her neck for marks, slowly moving her gaze downward. She hesitated slightly before touching Amora, but it didn't last. Loki slid her hand over Amora's breast, lifting them up and looking beneath them, manipulated Amora's arms so that she could explore them from all sides. She turned Amora onto her sides and then her back, getting entirely lost in her exploration.

Loki slipped off Amoa's pants as she studied her hips, her legs, looking at the back of her thighs and the bottom of her feet, before going back up and searching Amora's thighs.

"Loki." It wasn't until Amora called out to her that Loki realized her face was between her friends thighs. Loki's face turned red and she sat up, moving away from Amora. "My turn," Amora said.

Loki sat still as Amora copied her thorough search methods, but at a much slower pace. Amora's hands traced over her breast, fingertips trailed up and down her arms. Amora kept her hands on Loki as she crawled behind her and Loki jumped when she felt Amora's breath on the back of her neck. "Geez, can't you go any faster?"

"I'm being thorough," Amora answered. "Now take off your pants."

Loki huffed as she pulled down her pants and let them fall to the floor. Amora moved back around to the front of her and paused.

"Off with the underwear."

Loki bit her lip before quickly ridding herself of her last item of clothing. Amora boldly pried her legs apart. Loki pressed them back together immediately. "H-hey!" Loki objected. "Don't just-"

"Do you want me to look or don't you?" Amora asked.

"Fine, do what you want."

Amora let out a breathy laugh as she leaned over Loki. "Don't go saying things like that," Amora whisper, tracing a finger along the crease of Loki's thigh.

"Stop playing around, Amora!" Loki demanded with reddened cheeks.

Amora grinned, but spread Loki's thighs apart again. She leaned down to closely inspect Loki. Loki didn't think that was at all necessary, but she closed her eyes and waited for Amora's exploration to finish. Fingertips danced along her thighs and Loki tried extra hard to keep herself still and non reactive to the sensation of it.

"Loki," Amora said softly. Loki opened her eyes, surprised to find that Amora's face was directly in front of her own. "You're really pretty."

"Don't say things like that now!"

Amora kept silent for a while, hovering over Loki and staring into her eyes. "So can I kiss you?"

"Ah!" Loki squeaked and hit Amora in the face with a pillow. "What brought that on?"

Amora patiently moved the pillow from her face. "Is that a no?"

"Why would you even ask me that?"

"Because I want to," Amora answered.

"You couldn't have picked a better time?"

"This seems like a pretty good time."

Loki covered her face with her hands and groaned. "Ugh! Amora..." Loki uncovered her face to see Amora was still waiting above her. Loki made another noise of frustration before surging forward and kissing Amora soundly. Amora sunk into it, closing her eyes and humming in contentment. She was only mildly disappointed when Loki pulled back. "Stupid! What about our soulmates?"

"You're so hot and cold, Loki." Amora sat back on her heels as Loki sat up.

"The entire point of this was to look for our soul marks," Loki reminded her.

"I didn't find one," Amora told her. "Besides, I'd be okay with you as my soulmate."

"That's not how that works!"

"I don't care," Amora answered.

They stared at each other for a long time, gazes unwavering. After a long few minutes, Loki blinked in surprise. "Wow, you really mean it."

"Of course I mean it. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't," Amora insisted. She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "God, Loki, we're friends! Don't you trust me?"

"You think I'd be sitting here naked if I didn't trust you?" Loki asked.

"And that's the point!" Amora said. "If you trust me so much, stop being so jumpy." Amora flipped her hair again as she slid to the edge of the bed, letting feet touch the floor. She looked at Loki over her shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry so much about soul marks. Even if you never get one, I'm here for you."

Loki smiled. "Were you planning to say that the whole time? Did you set this up just to get me naked?"

"No, I was just curious." Amora said. She looked away as she added, "If you did have a soul mark, I would have been really jealous."

"Amora... Are you anxious to get your own soul mark?"

She leaned back on her hands. "I want your soul mark, Loki. No one else's."

Loki moved forward to wrap her arms around Amora. "You're so honest, Amora. I've always admired that about you."

"You're looking pretty honest yourself, right now, Loki."

Loki giggled. "You're so indecent."

Amora grinned. "You like it, though." She weaved her fingers through Loki's.

Loki pressed her forehead to Amora's shoulder. "I like you," Loki said. "And... I wouldn't mind if you were my soulmate, either."


End file.
